【授权翻译】If You Love Someone 如果你爱上某个人
by Florence GJW
Summary: A work by Lilsherlockian1975 Focused on the relationship between Harry, Severus and Hermione. Harry being the man who presented Hermione to Severus, and also the one loved Hermione for years.


西弗勒斯知道自己应该玩得开心一些，但是他没有。他站在那里，后背靠在靠近房间入口的墙上，他看了看他所见过的最讨人厌的一群男巫向在升高的台子上的一群女巫抛媚眼、吹口哨、掷硬币。

这真是令人愉悦，但是这场戏不能抓住他的注意力。他喝了一杯卢修斯的陈年威士忌，观察着他最好的朋友，他的教子，魔法部的部长，菲利乌斯·讨厌至极的·弗里维，和一帮五花八门的之前的学生—只说那几个—为两个女巫的才华而愉悦的那几个。他确定在自己生命的某个时刻曾经教过的她们。

惹人恼啊，当弗里维被一位金发美女在头顶上拍了一下，在脸颊上吻了一下，只为了一笔可观的小费时，他想。我怎么能评判他们呢？考虑到…这个想法让他露出了一点笑容，只是一点。他又喝了一杯，他的意识飘到了不远的将来和将要到来的事情。

"先生。"一个声音将他拉出了冥想。

"波特，为什么你没有享受…"他回头看了看那个"舞台"，用手中的玻璃杯示意了一下。"…可可和琪琪…"

"我相信他们的名字是克里斯托和明蒂，先生。"

斯内普耸了耸肩。

"我能单独和您聊一会儿么？"波特问。

把这件事情推迟是没有意义的；斯内普早就知道它会来。坦白地说，他为非凡的男孩能够等到这最后一分钟而惊讶。不过，那个巫师遇到不开心的事情就拖延是很有可能的。点点头，他大步穿过这个房间，想找到这个家的主人。

 _崭新的_ 马尔福庄园比不上之前的那一个，但还是一样的令人印象深刻。聚会在画室举行，那里看上去一点也不想里德尔曾经举行集会的地方；纳西莎在她改造这座大房子的时候曾经确保过这一点。马尔福已经将他们之前的住处"捐献"给了魔法部，那里现在是一家为老年巫师和女巫服务的护理中心。

卢修斯坐在一张昂贵的太妃椅上，一个可爱的（可能过于有诱惑性的）黑发美女贴在他的左肩膀上"…不会对你撒谎的，我亲爱的！"

除非他呼吸，或者天是蓝色的，或者小精灵们仍然是一堆小混蛋…

"我在黑魔王的失败中 _起了作用。_ "卢修斯圆滑地撒着谎。

"你在保护你自己中起了作用，露西。我需要用你的书房十分钟，"西弗勒斯打断了他。

迅速而平稳地站起来-虽然甚至没有因为绰号生气，可以证明他确实喝多了…醉了-他的老朋友在西弗勒斯和波特之间看了看。"哦，我明白了。当然，西弗勒斯。你知道我锁的钥匙。"

"我也知道茜茜提醒你今晚要有最好的表现，"斯内普提醒他。

"只是… _聊聊天_ ，"金发巫师政变。"我知道只看不摸！你会很快明白的，老朋友。"他轻笑。

西弗勒斯无视了他，示意波特跟着他。他向着通往马尔福书房的长走廊走去。

坐在大难不死并且第二次活过来的男孩对面，西弗勒斯允许他慢慢来。 _至少我不用打斗了_ 。他几乎可以-几乎-谢谢另一位巫师。

 _我好奇他会不会让我去决斗？当然不会，他没有那么傻…他有么？_ 西弗勒斯钻研了一下这个他之前的学生。 _哦，天哪…他有。_

哈利波特没有那么大块头，不高，也没有很多肌肉。他似乎在他大约十五岁的时候就停止生长了。这本应该是西弗勒斯惊讶的，然而并没有。不论是莉莉还是詹姆斯都是个子矮的人，但是斯内普很久之前推论-在男孩四年级的什么时候-不足的饮食和在没有到霍格沃茨之前的欺凌可能是他个子矮的原因。同样的事情发生在西弗勒斯身上，当然了，他只是不能增长体重。他是高的，至少-比六英尺多一点-但是不是那种大块头的。他的女巫曾经努力了好多年让他 _胖一点_ （她的话），但是那是不可能的。似乎童年早期的营养不良是他和年轻巫师的又一个共同点。

波特扭动了一下，斯内普不得不用力忍住不得意地笑。他们坐在这里时间越长，情况就越坏，但是西弗勒斯不会汇聚起对他的同情。这个男孩会在盯着门，好像在衡量是否逃跑，在这种思绪中迷失自己。然后，他的脸会换上一种全是惊恐的样子（就像他正准备解决一个复杂的算术方程，或者 _严重_ 便秘。-斯内普不能判定是哪一个），他会转向西弗勒斯，张开他的嘴。但是，不管是紧张或者是忘掉要说的话，他会回过头去继续…不管是什么他正在大脑中构想的东西。

 _你已经拥有了很多个月的时间了，波特_ _-_ _很多年，事实上，来准备这次谈话。难道你不应该已经解决了么？_ 但是准备从来都不是这个巫师的强项。 _你是幸运的，我享受着这间屋子的寂静，_ 斯内普想，又喝了一杯威士忌。

十分钟过去了。十五分钟。西弗勒斯又倒上了酒，给波特的倒满。在第二十五分钟上，波特向前坐了坐。 _啊，有动作了。终于！_ 他已经该死的，几乎准备好了让男孩向他施咒来让这一切结束。

"我需要您的建议，先生，"波特说。

 _我不想告诉你如何攻击我，你这个白痴。_ "建议，波特？"

"是的，先生。"年轻一些的巫师站起来，在他的椅子后面多部。他有些微微的发抖，但是还是控制住了。"您曾经经历过这个，您看。然后…我没有任何不尊敬的意思，我理解，但是我…"男孩看上去有那么一瞬间地十分的害怕。

梅林的粉色小内裤啊！斯内普突然意识到了这件事情究竟是什么，他倒是希望自己可以被施咒。他没有回答。

波特迅速地坐回了他的位子上。"我知道这是…糟糕的，而且你不欠我…"

 _不！我不！_

"…但是，你看，她要求我做一些事情，我不确定我行不行。"

 _你以为我不不知道这件事么？！_

"我可以从您脸上地表情看出来您想杀死我，就在此刻。这是…可以理解的，我想。"他的头低了下去，他的长的，浓密的头发遮住了他的脸。"但是…但是我现在知道了，您知道，这么多年您一定感受着什么…看着我妈妈和其他人在一起…和那个你最恶…"他向上看，将他的眼镜推上，回到鼻梁，但是没有完成他的句子。

 _你这个小混蛋…_

"对不起。我…我没有权力，我知道。"

 _不！你没有！_

男孩的目光逃离开一会儿，去看这个房间。他拿起了他的酒，一口喝下，然后转向了斯内普。"第一年你们俩在一起的时候，我相信这是某一种报复。你通过从 _我_ 那里抢走 _她_ 报复我爸爸得到了我妈妈。"他苦笑，他的眼睛带着为流出的泪水，闪耀着"尽管，她从来都不是我的，她是过么？"

在那一瞬间，斯内普一直对男孩怀有的一点非常， _非常_ 小得一点憎恨…灭掉了。

"我记得当我爱上我最好的朋友得那个瞬间。"他抽着鼻子。"那是我们逃亡的那一年，寻找魂器。罗恩生气离开了。他一直有易怒的脾气，当然了，还有一片缠绕在脖子上的恶魔让他的脾气更糟。呃，一个晚上-我们已经逃亡了很久，你看-就连赫敏都失去了一些希望，但是一首歌在无线电上想起来，然后，我们开始跳舞。她…"他的声音断了。他清了清嗓子。

西弗勒斯站起来，拿起了装威士忌的玻璃瓶，给男孩又倒了一杯。

"谢谢。"他喝了一大口平地玻璃杯中的酒。

斯内普点点头又坐下来。

"啊，就像我之前说的，我们跳了舞。它并不是…在任何意义上浪漫的或者有性的。"他在说这些话的时候保持着不去看斯内普，体谅的。"它只是让我觉得…好。就像我们又活过来了。"

"她有一种提醒人们怎样去生活的方式。"斯内普说，第一次在四十五分钟内开了口。

波特看上去又一瞬间的震惊，然后点头表示同意。"这并没有让我明白什么，知道那天晚上更晚一些的时候。她去巡逻，我试图入睡。我不能。我躺在那里，意识到我很爱金妮…但是我更爱 _她_ 。我 _早就_ 爱上了赫敏。她是全部。她已经做了…那么多，为我，为我们。她付出付出，从来不索要，从来不问。"

 _我配不上她。_ 西弗勒斯想。

"我们配不上她，"波特说。

斯内普不能克制住地倒吸一口气。

"怎么了？"男孩问。

"没什么。继续。"

波特深呼吸，似乎试图重回正轨。"啊，我当时不能告诉她，肯定的。我们那时都在战争中。然后罗恩回来了，在你给我那把剑之后-顺便为这事谢一下-然后他…"他停了一下，喝了一杯酒。"当他消灭那个魂器的时候，或者试图消灭的时候，它显示出一些我和她的图像…"摇着头，他说，"他那时嫉妒我们。以为我们有什么关系…不是的，当然，但是那个吊坠盒展现的我们…"

斯内普甚至不想去考虑男孩看到了什么。

"啊，你知道剩下的与决战有关的事情和无关的。之后，她和罗恩…呃，在一起了几年，至少，我试图维持和金的关系。最后，我还是伤害了她。之后就再也没有那个人是付出过真心的。"

有一半的民众因为他连续的单身状态认为波特是同性恋。斯内普更清楚-一直都清楚。听到被大声说出的男巫爱着他的女巫的事，却，是…刺耳的。他从来没有因为从男孩那里"偷"走赫敏而高兴，很奇怪。他不能现在的情况与詹姆斯和莉莉的对比。那将他和赫敏的爱看的太低了。如果这个想法曾经进入他的脑海，他驱逐了它，轻而易举。

看着对面莉莉的儿子，赫敏最好的朋友，斯内普绝对能够和男孩产生共鸣。 _这疼的要死，不是么？_

"我恨了你那么久，"波特说，他的眼睛盯住斯内普的。"开始时，我因为你在学校中是个混蛋而恨你。后来因为杀死了邓布利多。再后来…你…我曾经因为赫敏恨你。但是我现在不了。不恨你了，就这样。"

年轻的男人身上辐散出悲伤。

"如果我能恨你的话可能会简单得多，但事实上，我不。你让她那么开心，我无法再聚集起那种感觉。我曾计划今晚问你你是否爱她，但是当我想到这件事时，我意识到这个问题是多么荒谬。你爱她，毫无置疑。你怎么会不爱呢？而你会么，你而不是其他所有人，在公众面前展示那么多如果你不全心全意爱她的话？答案是不。"

他是对的，当然。西弗勒斯为了女巫所付出的时不常地甚至会让他惊讶。但是她改变了他，即使他只是允许她见证这些变化。

"我意识到我没有权利向你要求更多…"男孩地声音减弱了，显然不知所措。

"我对你丧失父母有责任，波特-至少是一部分-我相信那让我有义务对你负责，在某种程度上，"西弗勒斯听到自己说。"我恐怕没有什么建议给你，但是，因为你不会犯和我相同的错误。你一直试图做一个赫敏的坚定的朋友，而且一直都会是。"向前倾着身子，他继续说，"你比我当时气走你母亲时要大很多也温和很多。我不能看到你喊你最好的朋友的姓名或者因为你的愚蠢的自大故意让她痛苦。这不会容易，波特，但是如果你足够在意她-我相信你是的-你会找到一种从你的感情中缓过来和永不背叛她的友谊的方式。"

让西弗勒斯很害怕的是，一行眼泪从另一个巫师的眼睛中落下来。

清清他的嗓子，他试图忽视这一表现。这格外困难。"尽管我们有一些分歧…"波特轻笑。"…我们不得不从此刻开始继续我们的联系。我们两个都太在意她以至于无法有别的可能。"

点了点头，波特说，"我…我不知道怎样放弃她。"

"那就不放弃。"他停顿了一些，知道之后的话尽管他讨厌，也不得不说。"她需要你…哈利。"他为说出男孩名字的困难而惊叹。"她一直都会。"

"那明天呢？"男孩问。"我要做什么？"

斯内普在回答之前想了一会儿。 _我能为莉莉做到赫敏请她最好的朋友做的事么？_ 西弗勒斯知道她不知道波特的感情不然他就不会这样请求了。他没有自己提出的问题的答案，但是他有给波特的答案。"我们只能做那么多。如果你可以同意她的请求，那就去做。如果不…"西弗勒斯想给年轻的男人一个安慰的眼神。"你和我都知道她会理解的。"

波特点点头，擦了擦眼睛。"我可以再问您一个问题么？"

叹息着，西弗勒斯说，"我想是的。"

"你怎么从我母亲缓过来的？"

那个答案是简单的。"我爱上了你最好的朋友。"

十分古怪的是，她并不紧张。站在他和赫敏的小屋的花园后方，西弗勒斯环顾着四周大约有一百人的宾客，试图找到他们之中有多少人他实实在在地了解。

"还好吧，西弗勒斯？"米勒娃问。

"我很好。"他回答。

她的视线转到新郎身后的男人身上。"我可以问问为什么卢修斯·马尔福看上去像是被一只摄魂怪吻了么？"

转过身，他瞥了瞥男巫。"我拒绝给他提供我熬的治疗头痛的魔药。他不得不从药店中买一瓶。"

"罪有应得，"她得意地笑。

他轻笑，站在他不舒服的父亲身后的德拉科也笑。

在那一刻，音乐响起来了。卢娜·洛夫古德和金妮·马尔福-韦斯莱从小屋的后门出来了，挽着胳膊走。赫敏无法决定他的哪一个朋友会为她陪侍，所以她选了两个。他跟着她选择了卢修斯和德拉科和他一起。这是正确的，考虑到他的最年长的朋友似乎时刻可能晕倒。

"她们看上去不是很可爱么？"米勒娃发表了她的看法。

她们是的，他想。桃色的长袍是一个正确的选择。两个女巫在踱过通道向他，女校长和两个马尔福走来的时候简直发着微光。

当他们站在他们的位置上，向西弗勒斯微笑时，他冲她们点了点头，然后再一次将他的注意力集中在门上。 _哦，紧张的时刻将要到来了。_ 当它开启的那一刻，他的胃沉了下去。那里，他美得惊人的女巫戴着化妆品，披着白衣服，露出大大的笑容。

"呼吸，老男人。"他听到，他在最后还是为卢修斯的出场而感激。

深呼吸，西弗勒斯看着赫敏缓慢的、长途跋涉般的向他走来。这似乎花了一万年的时间。

当她最终走完时，仰着头冲他笑，她耳语，" _你好。_ "

"嗨，"他回应。

模模糊糊的，他听到米勒娃轻声的大笑，然后"谁把这位女巫交给这位男巫？"

只有这是他才将目光从赫敏身上移到她站到她左边的男人身上。

那一刻把西弗勒斯淹没的情绪可能只能被描述成…骄傲。哈利波特笔直地站在那里，坚定的，努力将他五英尺六英寸地身子拉长一些。他的眼睛凝视着，有信心的。斯内普知道那种表情。 _终于学会了一些大脑封闭术，对么，波特？_

"我。"他说，没有将眼神从西弗勒斯的那里移开。"她最好的朋友。"

当他把赫敏的右手握到他手里时，斯内普为另一个巫师点了一下头。

"您要说什么，波特先生，对将要把她的生命委托给的男巫？"米勒娃问。

他讨厌婚礼和他们那些可笑的传统！这是新娘的父亲给予祝福的时候，他的给自己未来的女婿的建议。赫敏的父母在澳大利亚；他们很开心，已经定居在那里，而且不知道她存在。尽管这让她难过，但是她和缓地接受了这个事实。

西弗勒斯突然希望有一个麻瓜作岳父。

波特没有放开赫敏的另一只手，斯内普开始想…

"我说，"男巫最终开了口，"祝愿快乐和希望总是很容易来临。祝愿你开怀大笑。祝愿你永不忘记将你带到这里的苦难与挣扎。"他停顿了一下，看看赫敏，然后将视线转到斯内普身上。"以及，照顾好我的女孩，西弗勒斯。"亲吻一下她的脸颊，他往回走，做到了他前排的座位上。

 _哦，莉莉，_ 斯内普想。 _看看你创造出了什么。_


End file.
